Eso no es todo en el amor
by amiripo
Summary: Ron tiene que enseñarle a Hermione que existen muchas maneras de amar...


_Dedicado a mi mejor amigo, Jhon._

**Eso no es todo en el amor**

Cayó jadeante sobre aquel cuerpo que le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Había sido todo tan perfecto…

Estaba feliz.

Exhausto pero feliz.

Bajo él notó, no sin cierta satisfacción, que Hermione se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Era lo más bello que había contemplado en toda su vida…

Las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación, los labios entreabiertos esforzándose por capturar un poco de aire, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo perlado de sudor…

Simplemente perfecta…

Se inclinó suavemente para capturar aquellos dulces labios que jamás se cansaría de probar. Aquellos que él aseguraba se entregarían con la misma pasión que los suyos propios.

No se equivocó.

Hermione respondió ansiosamente al beso. Sus labios se movían suave y pausadamente. Disfrutando del momento.

Ron se sentía en el cielo, y que decir de Hermione…

La Gryffindor no cabía en sí de gozo. Aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida… Ron había sido tan gentil… Todo había sido tan perfecto… No tenía ni punto de comparación con…

Abrió los ojos como platos. Su sueño se había terminado. Estaba tan feliz cuando Ron le dijo que la quería que había olvidado ese detalle.

Ron no era tonto.

Seguro que se había dado cuenta.

Ella había notado el cuidado que había tenido el pelirrojo cuando la tomaba.

De repente sintió mucha vergüenza de su desnudez y rompió el beso que estaban compartiendo... Cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas…

Tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Lo más seguro era que Ron se hubiera dado cuenta y ella no soportaría el interrogatorio que, sin ninguna duda, él le haría.

No podría responderle…

No soportaría la humillación…

No podría sostenerle la mirada sin sentir aquel espantoso nudo en la garganta…

No soportaría el rechazo en su mirada…

Pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le aseguraba que Ron no era como él.

Que Ron realmente la amaba.

Que esta vez no se trataba de una maldita apuesta.

Y ella se aferró fuertemente a esa esperanza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se sorprendió cuando Hermione rompió el beso de manera tan brusca.

Y más se sorprendió todavía cuando se percató de que la chica parecía estar controlándose para no ponerse a llorar.

Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Hermione habló.

-Lo siento…- Susurró débilmente.

Ron le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-Yo… sé lo que debes estar pensando-continuó ella-Pero te… te juro que yo…-no pudo continuar ya que unos suaves labios la silenciaron.

-Tranquila… Creo que debimos tener esta conversación antes.-

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar eso. Estaba segura que Ron la dejaría. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando unos brazos se lo impidieron.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó suavemente-Quédate por favor-

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-Pensé… pensé que ya no querrías verme después de saber que yo…-sollozó.

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría solo por que me he dado cuenta de que no es la primera vez que tienes relaciones?-Hermione asintió lentamente.

Ron suspiró. Se sentó recostándose sobre una almohada, tomó a Hermione de una mano, la ubicó entre sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Voy a serte sincero Hermione. Tampoco es mi primera vez.-dijo-Y realmente pensaba que tú si eras virgen.

Cuándo te dije que te amaba no mentía. Te amo. Y realmente esperaba ser el primero que te hiciera el amor. Estaba seguro que lo sería. Y no te voy a negar que enfurecí al darme cuenta de que ya alguien había entrado en tu cuerpo. Pero no quiero perderte. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir solo por eso. Sería demasiado estúpido si, ahora que sé que tú también me amas, te dejara después de tanto tiempo estar suspirando por ti.

Eres el ser más bello que he visto en mi vida. Me haces sentir vivo, Herm. Una sola sonrisa tuya me hace sentir el hombre más fuerte de la tierra. Saber que me amas me hacer sentir un Dios.

Amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Amo tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu paciencia, tu manera de ser, incluso tu manía por los estudios-sonrió. Hermione soltó una suave risa en medio de las lágrimas.-M encanta verte estudiar e incluso m gusta q m obligues a hacerlo. Tan bella y encantadora. Eres única y especial. Y es por eso que no me extraña que cualquiera se enamore de ti. Y ardo de celos si pienso en ello. Aquel que te tomó por primera vez debió sentirse realmente satisfecho. Estoy seguro que se debió haber sentido el hombre más fe…-

-¡No!-Casi gritó la castaña. Lágrimas caían nuevamente libres por sus mejillas.-No sigas, por favor-susurró débilmente.

Ron la miró confundido levantó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla. Ella se apartó rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Esta… esta es solo la segunda vez que he tenido relaciones.-Ron la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?-

-Ron… ¿De verdad me amas?-La esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-Más que a mi vida Hermione-contestó él-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver…?-Hermione posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Te voy a contar lo que pasó. Pero necesito que me prometas que no vas a cometer una locura.-Vio que Ron abría la boca para decir algo-Por favor.-Agregó rápidamente.

-Hermione, no me digas que fue en contra de tu voluntad porque te juro que…-

-Lo hice por voluntad propia Ron. Y me parece que eso fue lo peor…-Añadió tristemente.

Al verla tan triste, Ron maldijo y envió muy lejos a su curiosidad.

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres-

Ella negó suavemente.

-Quiero contártelo. Y espero que no me odies por esto. Te amo demasiado como para soportarlo.-

Ron la besó suavemente.

-Me es imposible odiarte Hermione-dijo al terminar el beso.- Te prometo que no cometeré ninguna locura.-

-Bien…- Se acomodó mejor sobre él.-Fue… fue Draco Malfoy-Dijo cerrando los ojos esperando por la explosión de furia.

Explosión que nunca llegó. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Ron con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Contando hasta diez.

Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo debía estar furioso con ella. Pero cuando nuevamente enfrentaron sus miradas, fue más la decepción lo que encontró en aquellas orbes azules.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

Hermione tomó aire.

-No lo sé… pero un día dejó de insultarme. Dejo de llamarme sangre sucia y… tiempo después hasta era amable conmigo. Poco después empezamos a hablar y me di cuenta de que me estaba coqueteando.-dijo en un susurro amargo-Fue un día que Harry y tú estaban en un entrenamiento de quidditch que me dijo que yo le gustaba y… que quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos.

Yo estaba dolida contigo. No sé si te habrías dado cuenta pero yo ya te amaba para ese entonces. Y verte todo el día junto a Lavender me hizo decirle que si a Malfoy.-Dijo con pesar-Esa misma noche después de beber una copas me encontré besándome desesperadamente con él. En una habitación. Sobre una cama.

Pensé que el sentía algo mínimo por mi. Le dije que nunca lo había hecho y que tuviera cuidado.- Tomó aire- Me dolió mucho cuando… cuando lo hizo. Me quedé dormida al finalizar todo y al día siguiente lo encontré ya vestido al pie de la cama. No supe que decir y antes de que me diera cuenta él ya estaba hablando.

Dijo que fue un "polvo" muy aburrido, pero que ya se lo había esperado de una sangre sucia como yo. Dijo que fui una estúpida al haber caído en su trampa.-Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas-Todo había sido una apuesta. Una apuesta entre los Slytherin's de su curso. Y me dijo que si abría la boca y se lo contaba a alguien me daría la lección de mi vida.

Por supuesto que no se lo conté a nadie. Y no fue porque el me lo hubiera dicho. Fue por vergüenza. Me daba mucha rabia y vergüenza pensar en eso. Y a pesar de que todo lo hice para olvidarte, jamás funcionó. Tú siempre has estado ahí. Por más que he intentado olvidarte, juro que no he podido y…-

No pudo terminar de hablar. Ron l había tomado de la nuca y la había acercado para besarla. Hermione se aferró fuertemente a él mientras el beso continuaba. Se hubiera quedado así para toda la eternidad, pero la naturaleza a veces no era tan sabia ya que el aire empezó a faltarles y tuvieron que romper el beso.

Ambos jadeaban.

-Ese bastardo tiene suerte de que te haya prometido no hacer ninguna locura-dijo, la furia brillando en su mirada-Porque si no lo hubiera hecho ya podría estar rogando por su vida.-

Hermione lo miró con temor.

-Entonces tú no me… ¿no me odias?-preguntó débilmente.

Ron suavizó su mirada.

-Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible para mí.-Dijo dándole un corto beso-Hermione el sexo no lo es todo en el amor. Yo te amo. Yo me enamoré de ti y no de tu virginidad. No te voy a negar que me duele que lo hayas hecho por despecho. Pero dudo que algún día pueda dejar de amarte.-

-También te amo Ron, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.-

Se unieron en un beso desesperado. Ambos estaban desesperados por demostrar que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Que se amarían hasta el final de sus días.

Ron se posó sobre Hermione mientras la besaba. El sexo no lo era todo, solo una forma de demostrar cuanto la amaba. Ambos descubrirían muy pronto o tal vez en algún futuro después de la guerra, que había miles de maneras de demostrar el amor y la devoción de uno por el otro era incalculable.

Y en cuánto al hurón… Ron ya se encargaría de él cuando se lo encontrara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Este es el primer fic que escribo y publico. El resumen está un poco flojo y tal vez esté equivocado, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner '

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a esperar con ansias sus comentarios. Lo que si les pido por favor es que me digan cuales son mis fallos, a ver si puedo corregirme. Y disculpen las faltas ortográficas (si es que las hay)

Ah! Como puse arriba, el fic está dedicado a Jhon, uno de mis mejores amigos que siempre aguanta mis ataques de histeria y locura (aunque tal vez nunca lea la historia) U TQM mocoso!

Eso es todo. Tal vez lo corrija luego pero es que hace mucho que tenía la mitad del fic escrito y si no lo publicaba ahora, simplemente o lo publicaba.

¡Hasta la vista y gracias por leer!


End file.
